jpfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Jurassic World: Die Hard chapter 2
Jurassic World: Die Hard chapter 3 Jurassic World: Die Hard chapter 4 Jurassic World: Die Hard chapter 5 Jurassic World: Die Hard chapter 6 Jurassic World: Die Hard chapter 7 Jurassic World: Die Hard chapter 8 Jurassic World: Die Hard chapter 9 Jurassic World: Die Hard chapter 10 Jurassic World: Die Hard chapter 11 Jurassic World: Die Hard chapter 12 Jurassic World: Die Hard chapter 13 Jurassic World: Die Hard chapter 14 Jurassic World: Die Hard chapter 15 Jurassic World: Die Hard chapter 16 Jurassic World: Die Hard chapter 17 Jurassic World: Die Hard chapter 18 Jurassic World: Die Hard chapter 19 Jurassic World: Die Hard chapter 20|image = Official Artwork= |-| Alternate Artwork= |main = *''Jurassic World: Die Hard'' *''Jurassic World: Die Hard/Chapters}}This is chapter 2 of ''Jurassic World: Die Hard. Jurassic World: Die Hard chapter Chapter 2: Day's Work 'Ferry Landing' At the Ferry Landing, Zach and Grey had already disembark the ship as well as many other passengers. As they walked in the East Dock, the voice of the announcer was heard in the P.A. system, "Welcome to Isla Nublar, home of Jurassic World. We hope you have a safe and enjoyable stay with us." As the announcement continued in different languages, the boys stopped and see a black-haired woman they don't recognize, holding a sign with their names on it. The woman was Zara Young, Claire's personal assistant. "Where's Aunt Claire?" Gray asked, anxious to see his aunt. Zach didn't reply as he looked sullen. As he and Gray went over to Zara, Smith and the three henchmen with him headed towards for the monorail station. "Chernov will be telling us where our gear will be hidden when he and the others get on this island." Smith said to him. "Yes, sir. The supply ship is said to arrive within a hour." One of the men said to him. "Just as planned." Smith said as he and the others went up the stairs to the monorail station. 'Train' At the train, Zach and Gray seat next to each other in the lead car. Zach, who sat on the window side, looked bored and has his headphones on while holding his arms together. The enthusiastic Grey nunges his older brother with his elbow, but gets no response from him. The watchful Zara, with her shades removed, was sitting behind them while holding a book. A monorail announcer than spoke in the intercom. "Okay, those of you in the front of the train should be able to see our main gate, built from the gate of the original park, over twenty years ago." Upon hearing that, Gray ran towards the front end of the front car as he and the others see the Jurassic World main gate. The gate greatly resembles the old Jurassic Park gate and it's completed with lit torches. The only difference is that it reads “JURASSIC WORLD” with blue letters. The gate opened as the train went through the gate. At one of the other cars, Smith and the three men with him see that they passed by the Jurassic World gate that used to be Jurassic Park gate. Smith and his goons looked at each other as they wait to arrive in Main Street. 'Monorail Station Hub' At the monorail station, the gleeful Gray excitedly ran towards the hub of the monorail station as the park announcer said, "Please obey all park rules. Proper attire, including shoes and shirts, must be worn at all times." As that was happening, Gray was awed by all that he saw at the monorail station. Zach and Zara follow in a little ways behind. Zara looked at her wristwatch. "Your aunt arranged to meet you at 1 o'clock." Zara said to Zach. Seeing far ahead Gray is, she asked Zach in an annoyed tone, "Can he slow down?" "Nope." Zach replied in a sullen, disinterested tone. Gray was already in the nearby escalator and gestured Zach and Zara. "Come on." Gray said excitedly. As Zach and Zara followed the overly excited Gray on the escalator, Smith and his three guys entered the hub. Smith shook his head when he sees how excited Gray was in the escalator. He scoffs and said to himself, "Kids..." The man next to Smith said to him, "I think once we get to Main Street, we should call either Cullen or Torres." One of the men said to Smith. "Yeah, we should. Nolan wants us in position once the operation starts. How is our timetable?" Smith replied in agreement. He knew that Nolan wants things done on the schedule. The henchman checked his wristwatch and replied, "So far, we're on schedule." Smith and the men went on the esculator as he said to the henchman talking to him, "Good. Hopefully, Chernov and the others will gives us our gear at our rendezvous point before we go to a showing." 'Hotel' At a lavish-looking hotel room, Zara opened the door. The boys soon entered the room. "Your aunt's got you VIP access. So you can get all the rides without waiting in line." Zara stated to them. After putting his backpack on the floor, Gray was futzing with the big screen TV as he impatiently said, "Let's go." Zach flops down on the bed while looking at his iPhone. "Dude, she said we had to wait." Zach said to his younger brother. "I don't wanna wait anymore." Gray replied as he ran towards the balcony. He opens the sliding doors. Gray goes to the balcony and sees the view of Jurassic World, including the Mosasaur Lagoon stands the Monorail, The Innovation Center and other buildings in Main Street. 'Elevator' At the elevator, park operation manager Claire Dearing, Zach and Gray's aunt, was talking to herself to memorize the people that she was going to meet with. "Hal Osterly, vice-president...Jim Drucker, bad hair...Erica Brand, deserves better. Hal, Jim, Erica. Hal, Jim, Erica. And I am Claire." As Claire memorized the names, she checked her wristwatch and the elevator dinged. "Three minutes late." Claire said to herself as she sighed. The elevator doors opened and Claire said, "Welcome to Jurassic World." 'Hammond Creation Lab' At the Hammond Creation Lab in the Innovation Lab, scientists are hard at work. Visitors watch their through the convex windows. They were dinosaur eggs in heat lamps and computers with DNA helix on their screens. Claire was leading potential sponsors, Harold "Hal" Osterly, vice-president of Verizon, and two Verizon representatives, Jim Drucker and Erica Brand, to the laboratory through the corridor where visitors watch scientists' work in the lab. "While year over year, revenue continues to climb, operating costs are higher than ever. Our shareholders have been patient, but let's be honest, no one's impressed with the dinosaurs anymore. Twenty years ago, de-extinction was right up there with magic. These days, kids look at the Stegosaurs like an elephant from a city zoo. That doesn't mean our asset development has fallen behind. Our DNA excavators discover new species every year." As she said that, Claire led the potential investors to the part of the lab that is off-limits to visitors. DNA "But consumers want them bigger. Louder. More teeth." Osterly, Drucker and Brand exchanged looks as they listened to Claire. She continued, "The good news? Our advances in gene splicing have opened up a whole new frontier. We've learned more from genetics in the past decade than a century of digging up bones." As she said that, Claire lead the representatives over to the computer screens. She turned to face them. "So, when you say you want to sponsor an attraction, what do you have in mind?" Claire asked. "We wanna be thrilled." Osterly replied. "Don't we all?" Claire replied. She slides her right finger on one of the computer screens and a DNA double helix reacts. Claire said as she stepped forward proudly, "The Indominus Rex, our first genetically modified hybrid." Drucker look rather dubious about it. He asked, "How did you get two different kinds of dinosaurs to..." Drucker trailed off, trying to figure out the right sentence. With some awkward hand gestures, Drucker added, "You know..." As Drucker trailed off, lead geneticist Dr. Henry Wu came over to the group with a smile on his face. Wu said to the investors, "Oh, Indominus was bred. She was designed. She will be fifty feet long when fully grown. Bigger than the T-Rex." Claire then said the investors, "Every time we unveiled a new asset, attendance has spiked. Global news coverage. Celebrity visitors. Eyes of the world." The investors seemed convinced. Brand than asked with mild concern, "What about the issues with anti-dinosaur protesters and terrorists regarding this Indominus Rex? We know you guys barely recovered from the cyber-terrorist attack on your systems and sold off your secrets & scandals to the press four years ago, just to make InGen and Masrani Corporation look bad." Claire somewhat expected that question to be asked and took a deep breath. "Well, if every company shut down because of the protests, the world will never have any fun. So, we will lucky to have our investors help us recover from the cyber-attack. And we are aware of those risks when the Indominus Rex becomes opened to the public." Claire replied. She still remembered how the cyber-attack on InGen and Masrani Global Corporation almost destroyed those companies financially. After hearing what Claire said about their awareness of the anti-dinosaur protests and such, Osterly asked, "How do you protect yourselves from such protests and such?" "Members are our security teams in our park are ex-military and SWAT from all over the world. We also have a radar that detects any ship and aircraft who approaches this island with 30 miles." Claire replied. After hearing about the potential increase of visitors if the hybrid becomes open to the public and the protection the island has from such threats, Osterly is convinced that Verizon should sponsor the Indominus Rex. He asked Claire, "When will she be ready?" Beamed with pride, Wu answered for her, "She already is." 'Main Street' Meanwhile in Main Street, crowds of people in the street leading towards the Innovation Center are going to various places in the area. Gray is enthusiastically running to the steps of the building while Zach and Zara are trailing behind him. Gray said to them while impatient, "Come on!" "Relax." Zach said, trying to get his younger brother to slow down. Gray was on top of the stairway as he turned and excitedly said, "Come on!" "Dude, chill." Zach said in an uninterested tone as he and Gray opened the door to the Innovation Center. 'Innovation Center' As Gray and Zach entered the Innovation Center, Zara, trying to keep up, barely made it through the doors as they closed behind her. The announcer said, "Welcome to the Innovation Center, where technology meets prehistory. Join us on the exciting journey 65 million years into the past." The Innovation Center was full of activity. The center of the lobby had the holographic platform that shows projections of life-size dinosaurs, which currently showing an Apatosaurus, which roars There was a statue of John Hammond at the entrance of Hammond Creation Lab. There were various activities in the lobby. Among those activities include Digging for Dinosaurs, a recreation of an paleontological dig where children use brushes to uncover dinosaur bones. There was a theater where children and their parents watched a documentary about the dinosaurs extinction. There were various exhibits and diners in the lobby and in the upper areas. The announcers in the P.A. are both either male or female in various exhibits. Gray rushed to the Mr. DNA show, where people will be quizzed about the genetics of the dinosaurs. He pushing the button to recite the questions and said, "Cytosine, guanine, adenine and thymine. The same four things in everything that ever live." After this was completed, Mr. DNA appeared on the screen for another visitor, "Test your knowledge." The grumpy-looking Zach came to his little brother and said, "Hey, don't wander off, all right? Mom's not paying me for babysitting." As he said that, the voice of Claire was heard from behind them, "Gray? Is that you?" Gray turned his face and sees Claire on the stairway holding a phone, "Aunt Claire!" Claire smiled as she saw Gray from the stairway while on the phone. She said on the phone while descending on the stairway to see her nephews, "Okay, yeah. No, I gonna go. My nephews are here." As Claire hung up and made it to the lobby floor, Gray excitedly rushed to her. "Hi!" Claire replied in a overjoyed tone as Gray gave her a hug. Surprised by the sudden hug, Claire awkwardly returns the hug as the holographic platform now shown a Parasaurolophus. She laughed at that hug and said to Gray, "Oh, Oh my gosh, you're so...you're so sweet." Claire then turns her face at Zach as Zara then joined when she fell behind. Claire said in a surprised tone, "Whoa, Zach! Last time I saw you, you we're like..." Claire let her left hand and raised it to Gray's height as she tried to remember how tall Zach was when she last saw him. Then she continued, "That must've been, what? Three, four years ago?" "Uh, seven. Seven years. But, you know, close." Zach replied to his aunt. "So, I see that you already got your wristbands and this is for the food." Claire handed Gray the envelope with the Jurassic World logo on it as she continued, "And Zara here is going to take great care of you until I'm done working tonight." Upon hearing that, Zara looked uninterested. Zach was obviously a little less than interested, but Gray had a gloomy look on his face and asked with concern, "You're not coming with us?" "Oh, um, I really wish I could, but tomorrow I can take you to the control room, show you behind the scenes and all of that. That's...That's gonna be cool, right?" Claire said to Gray. She hated to disappoint Gray with the lack of time with him and Zach, but work with the new Indominus Rex project forced her to not to spend time with them today. Gray was disappointed upon hearing that his aunt will be too busy. Zach rolled his eye as he wasn't truly surprised. Then Claire's phone rang. So she walked back slowly, Claire said to her nephews, "Okay, so I will see you tonight at...uh...six." "No, no, don't forget you have the..." Zara said, reminding of another appointment to deal with today. "Right, of course. I will see you tonight at eight. What time do you go to sleep. Or, or do you go to sleep in different times?" Claire said to her nephews. Both Zach and Gray didn't respond as Claire's phone continued to rang. So she said to them, "Okay, so have fun." Then she turned her face at Zara and said to her, "And take very good care of them." After that, Claire answered the call. "Yeah. No, I'm here." Claire said on the phone as she walked by the holographic dinosaur. 'Jurassic Park Visitor Center' Inside the Jurassic Park visitor center, many terrorists were loading up their gear for their operation. Some were removing camouflages from four SUVs with Jurassic World logos, four jeeps with Jurassic World logos and two Mercedes-Benz Unimog U 4000 trucks that has markings of Mobile Veterinarian Unit. The terrorists made the exact logos of Jurassic World on their vehicles to blend into the park. Others went to six H1 Hummers and were setting up Browning M2 machine guns on top of them. Some of them were gathering their vests carrying ammo & magazines and putting them on. They were also loading up various assault rifles, sub-machine guns, pistols, shotguns, rocket launchers, grenades, flash grenades and grenade launchers in various tables. Cullen was loading up IDs on her laptop computer and handing them to some of the terrorists. Torres was loading his M16A4. Some were disguised as park rangers and park employees. One of the henchman, a Chinese man name Wang, a dinosaur expert, was loading a Heckler & Koch G36C rifle. A French henchman name Moreau, who is the tracker of the group, finished loading the shells of the Mossberg 590 shotgun. Then Sean Nolan, now older and bald, came out, carrying a miniature set of Main Street of Jurassic World. He put the set on the table and said to his goons. "Today is the day we will show the world how dinosaurs should have stayed extinct. We will show the world that Mother Nature should have been messed with when they were cloning these abominations." Then he starts the timer on the pager watch and the five minute countdown started. He then said to his goons, "Let's get to it." Nolan then takes the Heckler & Koch HK416 rifle and walked towards the main entrance in silence. Then all the members of his group present waited for a moment. Then they started to clear out carrying everything essential to them. Nolan went into one of the U 4000 trucks with Mobile Veterinarian Unit markings. Torres, Cullen, Wang and some of the men with them went to it as well. Many of them were armed with Heckler & Koch MP5A3 sub-machine guns, M4A1 Carbine rifles, G36C rifles and Remington Model 870 shotguns. Moreau went to one of the SUVs with two other henchmen and a henchwoman who will drive the vehicle. The other terrorists went to H1 hummers, jeeps, SUVs and the other U 4000 truck with Mobile Veterinarian Unit markings on it, armed with various weapons. The U 4000 truck carrying Nolan, Torres, Cullen and others with them took off. The SUV with Moreau and the goons with him went to the other direction. All H1 hummers, three SUVs and two jeeps took off, following the U 4000 truck containing Nolan and the goons with him. The other U 4000 truck, two jeeps and a SUV went to follow Moreau's vehicle. Once the vehicles left the abandoned Jurassic Park visitor center, the miniature set of Main Street and a wristwatch was still on the table. The wristwatch was getting close to reach zero. When the watch reached zero, it beeped for a few seconds. Then a tiny bomb in the miniature of Main Street blew up, destroying the miniature. Category:Jurassic World: Die Hard Category:Jurassic World: Die Hard chapters